


Fantasy Oreo© Milkshake

by IntrovertedHappiness



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Crushes, Is that a tag??, Lactose Intolerance, Milkshakes, Snacks & Snack Food, ilskfj, taako is mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedHappiness/pseuds/IntrovertedHappiness
Summary: Lup is gonna kill whoever is using the blender at two A.M.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Hinted at, Kinda - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Fantasy Oreo© Milkshake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sleepyqueerboi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyqueerboi/gifts).



As the person who officially slept closest to the Starblaster’s kitchen, Lup  _ knew _ the moment that someone went in for a midnight snack. That said, there was no doubt in her mind that she would know anyway because whoever was in there right now was using the fucking  _ blender  _ at two A.M.

Taako was roused, too. By the time Lup was at the door, he was already halfway out of bed. But she shushed him back to sleep with a promise to light the offending blender user up in flames. Then she left the room and hurried down the hallway, past the general living area, and into the kitchen. Only the light near the sink was on, but that fact alone immediately gave way that it was one of the human’s messing around.

“Step away from the blender,” Lup said as soon as she entered the kitchen. Her eyes took a moment to adjust and she saw Barry sitting on one of the stools. The blender cup was in the sink, soaking, and he had a full glass of what appeared to be a Fantasy Orea milkshake.

Barry jumped when she entered.

“Oh, holy shi- fuck, Lup, you scared me,” Barry said, clutching his chest. Lup thought it was cute how easily startled he was. “H- hey! What’re you doing up?”

“Coming to burn up whoever’s been using the blender at two in the morning,” Lup said, sliding into the stool across from him. “Seems like I’ve caught you red-handed, Bar.”

“Oh, dear,” Barry said, chuckling slightly. “It seems you have.”

“Yep!” Lup said. “So you can either say in prison for the rest of the cycle for misuse of blender timing.  _ Or _ you can tell me what the fuck you were thinking and share some of that with me.”

“Uh, a few cycles ago, there was an ice cream parlor,” Barry said, looking sort of embarrassed. He looked cute like that, too. Barry stirred his milkshake with his spoon. “And they served  _ really  _ good milkshakes. Remember?”

“Pete’s Palace of Frozen Treats,” Lup recalled. “But you only went once because all his stuff have dairy in it- Barry, does your milkshake have  _ dairy _ -”

“Actually, I went a lot of times,” Barry confessed, smiling slightly. Gosh, he was such a nerd. “I loved the milkshakes there, they were the best. Uh, the dairy was, um, a bit of an issue, obviously. So it was only like a once a month thing, actually. But ever since we’ve left, I’ve been really wanting a milkshake so…”

“Did you at least use your almond milk for this?”

“No,” Barry said, flushing up slightly. “I- uh, I forgot.”

“That’s the worse lie I’ve ever heard.”

“It’s not the  _ same _ with almond milk,” Barry said. “Terrible, actually.”

“So you decided to give yourself terrible bathroom troubles at two A.M.,” Lup said.

“Well, it sounds bad if you put it like that,” Barry said. “I like milkshakes, they calm me down. And the stress that I’ve been getting at the Legato has been terrible… I- I love practicing with you Lup, I think you’re gonna be great, I just- ugh. Preforming is not… my specialty.”

“ _ We’re _ gonna be great, you mean,” Lup corrected, smiling at him. Barry flushed more. “The performance date gets nearer and I’m getting nervous too, Bar. But I  _ know _ we’re gonna be great. You’re baller at the piano and I’m baller at the violin, natch.”

“Milkshakes calm me down,” Barry restated, quietly. “Thus, the two A.M. blender. Sorry about that.”

“Hm,” Lup said. “I was gonna say no problem but you using the wrong milk kinda is a problem. A future problem, for you, at least. But, uh, I’ll tell Taako that it was Lucretia using the blender instead of you if you want.”

“Don’t blame Lucretia,” Barry said, laughing. “Blame Merle.”

“Merle’s been banned from the kitchen ever since Taako has started growing parsley in here,” Lup reminded. “And we can’t frame Magnus because he’s been banned ever since he tried to microwave the light.”

“I was banned because of that too,” Barry said. “And to be fair, the light  _ did  _ get microwaved. It was just Magnus trying to eat it that-”

“Don’t remind me,” Lup pleaded, burying her face in her hands and laughing. She felt herself flushing up as Barry laughed with her. “But Taako- uh, Taako has been okay with you in here recently, as long as you’re not by yourself.”

“Well, I broke that rule now, didn’t I?” Barry said. “Is a two A.M. milkshake gonna get me banned again?”

“No,” Lup said, lifting her head. “You weren’t alone, so it’s fine. I’m here.”

“Oh,” Barry said, smiling shyly. “Yeah.”

“Yeah,” Lup said, waving her hand. A mage hand came out of thin air and dug through the cabinet for a spoon. When it brought the spoon back to her, she grinned. “Plus, he’ll never know if we get rid of the evidence.”

“Very true,” Barry said, sliding the milkshake towards her some. “It’s Fantasy Oreo.”

“Wonderful,” Lup said, grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote this because i made an oreo milkshake at two am today! it's dedicated to @sleepyqueerboi because 1) he's my very good best friend and 2) he tried to stop my stomach ache before it happened, so i praise him for that. sorry if there's any spelling mistakes, it's nearly three am as i post this klsdjf  
> if u have any requests, my tumblr is @magnus-and-his-doggos


End file.
